D Gray Man Drabble Fun!
by Expelliarmus Said Shakespeare
Summary: I added a new one for Kanda's birthday, even though it is 2 days late. Pairings include: LavixAllen, KandaxLavi, and KandaxAllen and KandaxLavixAllen. Here you are- enjoy!
1. Remembering Sunday

_Hello everyone! I'm back! I decided that I should write a drabble or two, and I ended up with this... I hope you enjoy!_

_**Warning: rated M for Mature for violence, coarse language, sexual content, and character death. These drabbles contain yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it!**_

_**I don't own DGM- if I did, it would be rampant with yaoi. Too bad :(  
>P.S I don't own the songs either- those go to their respectful owners.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering Sunday<strong>

Allen recalls the events of the worst day of his life for the umpteenth time while music plays softly in the background.

**XXXX**

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past 2 in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days..." _

Allen mindlessly pulled his clothes on, taking a sloppy swig from the bottle of stale tasting beer sitting on his night table. Lavi had been gone for what seemed like forever now. He had a brief thought that he might be becoming a bit like Cross. He took up drinking, and smoking was starting to become a bit of a habit. He pushed the thought out of his head and grumbled something to himself. On his way out of his room, he nearly ran into Lenalee. She mumbled an apology and swiftly moved away. She didn't like what Allen was becoming. He was an empty shell these days, hiding whatever bothered him with liquor and cigarettes. The only time any type of emotion seemed to shine through was when he was bickering with Kanda and when Lavi was around. He always knew how to make Allen happy. But these days, Allen's usual chipper demeanor and wide smile were replaced with sour looks and anger. He was almost as bad as Kanda. Even the ever-angry Japanese exorcist noticed the change in behavior, and commented occasionally about how horrible it was.

"_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs..._"

Allen remembered the morning Lavi was sent on his most recent mission. He and Krory went to Siberia. But that was three months ago. Krory returned with the finder, while Lavi was sent out for another mission immediately. But that was no excuse for him to be gone for so long. In this length of time, Lavi had only been sent on those two missions. He should've returned by now... He realized that everyone around him had been acting weird for the last few days. He asked anyone he came in contact with if they'd seen Lavi. Most answers were no.

"_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy, it seems... Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever, wherever she may be._"

When Allen finally asked his friends where his best friend was, they all got sullen looks on their faces. Lenalee even started crying. Allen's face twisted into a look of confusion and dread. Kanda put a hand on Allen's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"_I'm not coming back, forgive me... Keeping an eye on the world, from so many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds and towering over your head._"

Allen fell to his knees. Lavi... was gone.

**XXXX**

Lenalee cries over the lifeless corpse of her friend. His fine white hair is stained a deep red, just like his lost companion. Kanda holds back tears that threaten to fall down his face. He pats Lenalee's back.

"They're together now... They're happy..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go! This one is named after the song <strong>_**Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low. Remember, reviews are motivational fuel!_**


	2. Certain Circumstances

_**Drabble #2! This one's uber short, but I like it anyways~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Certain Circumstances<strong>

How the hell did I get here? When did things go so far? Lavi is on top of me, kissing my neck and running his hands up my shirt. I lean my head back on the tree behind me. God, it feels so good. Let me sum up what happened here.

I was outside training when that baka usagi approached me. Well, actually, he tried to attack me with a hug from behind. Naturally, I whipped around and poised Mugen at his neck. He laughed nervously and held his hands up in innocence. I lowered my sword and asked what the hell he was doing out here. He shrugged and told me that he was coming to see me for no apparent reason. As usual. That's when things got strange. Lavi looked at me in a way that I can't explain... There was a gleam in his eye, and he looked like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. Lust? Probably. I looked down at myself and realized that I was shirtless and sweating. Well, shit. Why is Lavi such a damn annoying horny rabbit? He stepped closer and closer to me and licked his lips. Then I made the horrible mistake of looking him in the eye. That tore it. The heat pooled in my loins and a fire sparked inside me. I grabbed Lavi by the arm and dragged him into the woods surrounding the back of the Order.

And here we are now, grinding and kissing like our lives depended on it. Lavi licks the outer shell of my ear and whispers lustfully.

"Kanda..." he says, making me shiver. "I want you now.. Please.." I smirk at him and push him down on the ground. The look on his face is gonna damn near kill me. God damn it, he's so fucking sexy. I pull his clothes off along with mine, and ravage every inch of him before flipping him over.

Like hell I'm gonna tell you what happens next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disappointed? Happy? Wanna see it continued? Review and you just might ;)<strong>_


	3. Stars

_**This one came to me sone how in the middle of my history class =^w^=**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stars<strong>

Kanda laid in the grass silently, staring up at the night sky. He was glad that the inn he and his comrades were staing at was surrounded by the forest. He had been training for quite some time now. Judging by the color of the sky and the position of the moon, he guessed that it was about 3 am. He started at sundown. His chest felt tight, and the bandages on his torso were staining crimson.

'Damn it…' he thought. 'I reopened the wound.' He thought back to earlier that day when a random stranger approached him on the street. When said stranger morphed into their akuma form, Kanda cursed and attacked. It was a bit more challenging than normal, seeing as it was a Level 3. His collegues (whom he'd left behind due to their slowness and his impatience) caught up with him and joined in the battle. Kanda got distracted for a split second when he heard Allen cry out in pain as he was flung into a building. When Kanda turned around to check on him, the akuma shot him. He placed a hand on the bleeding wound, and his other hand on his neck. If Krory hadn't been there, Kanda would've died.

No doubt, Yuu Kanda has been close to death plenty of times. He was used to ringing Death's doorbell and running. Even with the ritardando of his healing ability- Kanda had felt he was nearly invincible.

Until today.

Kanda gazed up at the stars. This was all that damn Moyashi's fault. If he hadn't been so careless...

"What the hell am I thinking?" he muttered. "It's my fault for actually trying to care for once." He had an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't the obvious gun shot wound. It was something... he didn't know how to describe it. He glared intensely at the Heavenly bodies that adorned the midnight blue sky, thinking of just how small and vulnerable he felt (though he'd never admit that to anyone). Then it hit him. This feeling, the sudden dread that plagued him...

Mortality.

* * *

><p><strong><em>D'awwh! Poor Kanda! He'll cheer up if you review! And I'll give you cookies!<em>**


	4. Rumor Has It

_**It's amazing the things you think of while jamming music and writing a Spanish country report! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

Kanda ripped though the halls of the order, searching for Allen. He could feel his blood boiling more and more as he thought about his Moyashi. He found Allen sitting with Lavi outside- of course. He ran up to the pair and slammed Lavi on the ground. Lavi coughed and struggled beneath the slightly older teen while Allen freaked out.

"Kanda! What the fuck!" Allen yelled at his lover. However, Kanda wasn't exactly tuned in to what the cursed boy was saying. All he wanted at that moment was to kill the stupid rabbit under him. He literally was seeing red. Lavi managed to pry Kanda's hands from his neck just enough to breathe.

"Kanda, what the hell did I do this time?" Lavi asked. Kanda growled defensively and slammed Lavi's head into the ground.

"What the fuck do you mean? You know what you did you punk ass son of a bitch!" Kanda yelled. Allen and Lavi looked confused for a moment, only to have their thoughts interrupted by the sight of Kanda pulling his arm back to punch Lavi in the face. Allen caught his arm and pulled as hard as he could. He managed to pull a thrashing Kanda of off Lavi.

"Calm down! Please explain what's going on, cus whatever you know, we don't!" Allen yelled. Kanda turned his head and grumbled.

"Lenalee told me that she saw you two together..." Kanda mumbled. Lavi stuttered in confusion.

"What-.. lena.. and- OF COURSE SHE SAW US TOGETHER! WE ALWAYS ARE YOU DUMB FUCK!" Lavi shouted.

"You think I don't know that?" Kanda screamed back. "Not together like you normally are, I mean... _Together_. All cuddly and kissing and shit!" Kanda explained. He turned back to the younger teen holding him back. "How could you do this to me? I mean, really Moyashi? The fuck? I might not be the most educated person when it comes to relationships, but I'm pretty sure cheating still is frowned upon, to put it lightly."

Allen sighed. "What reason do I have to cheat on you Kanda? I love you, and only you!" he said.

"Then explain to me why Lenalee would 'lie' to me," Kanda asked.

Lavi answered. "Maybe because she's the queen of all rumors and she's totally in love with Allen~" Lavi patted a very confused Kanda on the head and walked away. Kanda rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, so Lenalee told me she saw you two together because she likes you?" Allen could almost see the smoke coming out of Kanda's ears as he tried to process this information.

"Yes Kanda. She tried to make you jealous. Now drop it and kiss me you idiot!" Allen said, pouncing on Kanda. The samurai wasn't too keen on being called an idiot, but since the Moyashi wasn't cheating on him, and the fact that said boy was attacking his lips at the moment, he didn't really care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This drabble is named after the song <strong>_**Rumor Has It _by Adele. Okay, I'm outta cleverness, review dammit! Pwease? XD_**


	5. Lover's Aria

**_I think out of all 5 of these, I like this one the best!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lover's Aria<strong>

_Lacrymosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla. Judicandus homo reus, huic ergo parce deus. Pie Jesu Domine__._

Allen loved that song that the doll sang, the one from his first mission. What was her name again? Oh right, Lala. When he thought of this song, he was reminded of a simpler time. A time before the world around him went to shit. No matter what, though, Allen was always a ray of sunshine. It made things seem less bleak and dismal. But the reason he was always so bright was _his_ ray of sunshine... Even though people saw him as a stick-in-the-mud jerk face. Sure, Kanda was a bit rough around the edges, but Allen could see the diamond that lay beneath.

The cursed boy strolled down the hall, as he normally did in the middle of the night nowadays, humming the tune; the lullaby which brought him so much peace. He closed his eyes and leaned against a wall in the deserted hallway. Sighing contently, Allen sang a few lyrics aloud.

"_Judicandus homo reus, huic ergo parce deus_..." Suddenly, Allen's dream world was shattered when he felt someone pulling him by his sleeve. His eyes snapped open to reveal Kanda dragging him. In a matter of seconds they were in Kanda's room. Funny how Allen always seemed to end up near his lover's sleeping quarters.

Kanda quickly shut and locked the door. He pushed Allen up against the wall and kissed him roughly. Allen immediately responded by opening his mouth and grabbing Kanda's collar. Kanda started trailing kisses down Allen's chin and neck, nibbling in a few places. Allen bit his lip and tilted his head back. His lover marred the younger's milky white neck with dark red marks, making Allen moan loudly. He shoved his hands under Kanda's shirt and ran his nails down the elder's back. The raven haired man shivered in pleasure and attacked Allen's lips again.

Allen thanked God that the walls were sound proof. The room filled with the melody of their moans, a harmony of screams, and the angel choir of pleasure. The prayer Lala sung was Allen's key to peace. But this- _this_ was the real nexus of his dream land. This- the lover's midnight aria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it! Thanks for reading! If you have any requests, please feel free to message me! Love you guys~<strong>_


	6. Happy Birthday

**This is a belated birthday present for Kanda~**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>

Kanda snuck through the halls of the Order. He hated being here during his birthday. Being the center of attention around people he hated wasn't really an ideal situation. He tried to avoid people all day, hoping Lenalee or one of those damn hyperactive idiots wouldn't catch him and bring him down to a stupid party.

Speaking of dumbasses, he hadn't seen either of them all day. Not that he was complaining. Allen and Lavi were even annoying during sex! The whining, the teasing, too much kissing, the 'hold me~' afterwards. When the deed is done, the deed is done! The both of them were so damn clingy.

Kanda quickly slid into his room and closed the door. He sighed and leaned his forehead on the door. his head snapped up when he heard a creaking noise. It sounded like someone was moving around on his bed. He turned around to see very sweaty, very hard, very _naked_ Allen and Lavi both on his bed. A light pink blush dusted over his face. Kanda quickly looked the other way.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he bellowed in a stern voice.

Allen panted loudly. "We… huh… we're waiting for you.."

Lavi nodded his head furiously in agreement. He bucked his hips into the air, showing off his straining erection, much like Allen's own. "Yeah… We.. hah… we thought this would be a good present."

"Happy birthday Kanda…" Allen mewled.

'_Well,_' Kanda thought. '_This whole birthday thing might not be so bad._'

* * *

><p><strong>If you peoples are good little readers and review, I just might continue this :3<strong>


End file.
